


Это Может Быть Конец Всего На Свете

by LadyOfTheFlowers



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, What Dreams May Come AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheFlowers/pseuds/LadyOfTheFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это случилось 22 августа. Марк узнал случайно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это Может Быть Конец Всего На Свете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this could be the end of everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768523) by [punkpixieprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpixieprince/pseuds/punkpixieprince). 



> Вдохновлено фильмом "Куда Приводят Мечты". Советую перед чтением посмотреть фильм. Заголовок взят из текста песни Keane. После прочтения советую послушать песню.

Это случилось 22 августа. Марк узнал случайно.  
Он не знал, что чувствовал по этому поводу - он осознал, потому что прошло уже столько времени, и это было _подтверждено_ , и, конечно, теперь все было _по-другому_ ; но по какой-то нелогичной причине он хотел, чтобы ему об этом сообщили лично.

Помимо этого нерационального желания он не мог понять, как анализировать эту информацию, как оценить полученные данные. Он сидел за своим столом, тупо смотря на свой лэптоп, пока не перевел взгляд на шепчущих интернов и программистов, которые суетились за полупрозрачными стенами его офиса. Некоторые плакали, вытирали слезы, утешая друг друга. Другие выглядели шокированными и ошеломленными, как Марк.

Крис пришел на следующий день. Он выглядел усталым, и на его лице было больше линий, чем когда Марк видел его в последний раз. Марк не встал, чтобы поздороваться с ним.

Крис тихонько перешептывался с секретаршей Марка, компетентной женщиной, которая всегда проверяла, ел ли Марк и спал хотя бы иногда. Нужно добавить ей зарплату, подумал Марк отвлеченно. Мысль была наполнена сожалением, но он на ней не зациклился, потому что он на самом деле над этим не задумывался. Совсем нет.

Дастин появился так внезапно и громко, как Крис сделал это тихо и незаметно.

Он обнял Криса. И даже не посмотрел на Марка.

Марк понимал.

Марк понимал многое, на самом деле; понимал больше, чем люди думали, он понимает, потому что понимание и забота были для Марка двумя отдельными вещами.  
Хотя он и переживал из-за этого.

 _Вардо мертв, Крис_ , сказал Дастин, будто они все об этом уже не знали. Марк прочитал это по губам Дастина, даже не сдвинувшись с места.

Это было так же реально, когда его называли _Вардо_ , а не Эдуардо или мистер Саверин, но Марк все равно сжал пальцы кулак и закрыл глаза.

\--

Вардо был в 50 км от Пало-Альто, когда это случилось, и согласно словам Криса, никто не знал, что делать с останками. Он был кремирован и помещен в одну из этих ритуальных урн, и Марк видел ее в руках Дастина прежде чем отвернулся. Крис и Дастин хотели отослать порох назад во Флориду, его родителям, но стоимость перевозки была высокой, и мистер Саверин сказал Крису по телефону, что его жена не вынесет такого рода напоминание в доме.

Крис решил похоронить его на кладбище Пало-Альто.

\--

Марк был на похоронах.

Он не получил приглашения, и никто не говорил ему прийти, но он все равно пошел. Он не переоделся в одежду получше. Все равно, он теперь никогда не переодевался.

Никто не смотрел на него, за что Марк, он предполагал, должен был быть благодарен. Ему было интересно, избегают ли они его. Он размышлял, винила ли его эта плачущая женщина, мать Эдуардо, с которой он встречался лишь раз. 

Он задумывался, был ли кто-то, кто _не_ винил его. 

Он думал, что возможно они и были правы. 

…Он _знал_ , что они были правы.

 _Это была автокатастрофа_ , сказали шепотом. _Он превысил скорость, он бездумно мчался сюда, потому что он узнал -_

 _Это почти поэтично,_ сказал кто-то другой.

Марк знал, что все не так. Он знал, что это случилось из-за состояния водителя, не стоит даже заикаться о скользкой ночной дороге.

Эдуардо ехал, чтобы увидеть его. Эдуардо погиб из-за него.

Никто не взглянул на Марка на протяжении всей церемонии. Марк тоже не смотрел ни на кого. 

Естественно гроб был закрыт, так как все, что осталось от Эдуардо - это немного пепла, и кое-какие вещи в его квартире в Сингапуре. Марк смотрел на темное дерево, не дотрагиваясь. Он развернулся и ушел прочь.

\--

Он вернулся на работу, согнулся над своим лэптопом. Он знал, что теперь все в прошлом, что- то, что он печатает не имеет смысла, что все теперь на самом деле не имеет смысла. 

Было 27 августа.

Пошел дождь.

\--

 

В конце-концов, в последний день лета, он навестил могилу. Марк провел пальцами по элегантно выгравированным буквам имени Эдуардо.

_Эдуардо Луис Саверин  
13 марта – 22 августа_

«Вардо,» прошептал Марк, и это было первое слово, которое он произнес с того момента, как это произошло. Он задумался, имеет ли это значение, и пожал плечами. Наверное, нет.

Он сел на свежевскопанную землю, не заботясь о пятнах на его джинсах. Они все равно не имеют значения.

«Мне жаль,» сказал он надгробию.

«Это не твоя вина,» проговорил голос прямо за ним. Марк не обернулся, просто закрыл глаза и вдохнул.

«Ты не настоящий,» сказал Марк Эдуардо. Эдуардо сел напротив Марка, опираясь о свое надгробие.

«Хорошо,» сказал он дружелюбно. Это было самое хорошее, что услышал от него Марк за последние 6 лет. Но это никак не помогло аргументу в защиту его позиции.

«Ты мертв,» сказал Марк.

Эдуардо кивнул.

«Да, Марк,» сказал он, перед тем как грустно улыбнуться. «Марк..» он замер на мгновение, посмотрев влево от себя и закусив губу.

«Я знаю,» сказал Марк. «Я не идиот.» Марк проследил за его взглядом.

На надгробие, рядом с Эдуардо было написано:

_Марк Эллиот Цукерберг  
14 мая – 22 августа_

Марк смотрел на него, пожав плечами. Он всегда знал, он просто. Игнорировал это. Это ни в какой мере не искупало его вины в том, что случилось.

«Серьезно?» спросил Эдуардо, и он на самом деле казался удивленным. Марк нахмурился.

«Да,» сказал Марк сухо. «Не могу понять, почему тебя это заботит.»

«Ты продолжаешь ходить на работу, ты все еще..ты ведешь себя будто ты все еще жив, Марк,» сказал Эдуардо, и в его тоне был намек на разочарование и нетерпеливость, что было так знакомо, но еще чувствовался истинный страх, чего Марк никак не мог понять. «Ты должен двигаться дальше,» продолжал Эдуардо. «Они объяснили тебе это? Если ты осознаешь, что ты мертв – тогда »

«Да,» перебил его Марк. «Я просто не хочу.» Марк встал, решив покончить с этим разговором, ему не нужно напоминание о вещах, о которых он отказывается думать.

« _Марк,_ » сказал Эдуардо еще более расстроено. «Прекрати. Пожалуйста.» 

Марк остановился, вспоминая, когда последний раз Эдуардо с ним разговаривал, холодно и безучастно. Сейчас его голос был надломленным и расстроенным. И внезапно Марк отчетливо вспомнил распахивающиеся стеклянные двери, и звук своего имени, отдающий эхом этого напряженного голоса.

Он стоял спиной к Эдуардо.

«Я знаю, ты ненавидишь меня, Вардо, но это просто…пожалуйста, не делай этого,» произнес тихонько Марк.

«Я не ненавижу тебя, Марк,» сказал Эдуардо более спокойно, но в его голосе все равно слышались нотки паники. «Посмотри на меня.»

Марк медленно повернулся. 

«Ты специально принял слишком большую дозу?» спросил Эдуардо. Он выглядел действительно напуганным. Марк на мгновение закрыл глаза. «Ты. Ты знал, что умер, ты знал кто я, но…»

«Я не делал этого нарочно, Вардо,» сказал Марк, не понимая, почему из всего Эдуардо хочет говорить именно об _этом_. “Я просто схватил не те таблетки. Голова так болела, и я хотел закончить дурацкий код, и ничего не помогало, так что я принял еще и еще. Это был не суицид, а дурость.»

Эдуардо закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, как он иногда делал, когда опасность миновала, например, после экзаменов или телефонного звонка его отца. Интересно, что он до сих пор это делал, даже когда ему не нужно было дышать.

«Я так боялся,» признался он. «Ты продолжал жить обычной жизнью, и они сказали, что у тебя была передозировка, и я просто. Они сказали, что ты не узнаешь меня, если до сих пор думаешь, что ты жив, но я должен был попытаться, Марк, я должен был.»

Марк смотрит на него. «Вардо,» сказал он немного отчаянно. «Все в порядке.» Вардо засмеялся, почти истерично.

«Да,» сказал он. «Конечно.» Он закрыл глаза и тряхнул головой. «Тогда я не понимаю, Марк. Почему ты не двигаешься дальше?» Он открыл глаза и смотрел на Марка в недоумении. « _Что держит тебя здесь_? Ты действительно думаешь, что можешь управлять компанией с _загробной жизни_? Что здесь такого важного, Марк?»

«Почему ты думаешь, я не хочу 'продолжать путь', Эдуардо?» выкрикнул Марк. «Какие причины у меня могут быть, чтобы не хотеть _отправится в Aд_?»

«Но если ты принял слишком много таблеток случайно,» начал Эдуардо. 

«Это не потому что я был суицидником, это потому что я был _козлом_ , Вардо,» сказал Марк сердито. 

Эдуардо выглядел действительно удивленным.

«Все не так,» сказал ему Эдуардо. «Это не хорошо или плохо, это просто..после. Это по ту сторону. И ты не можешь оставаться здесь, это не правильно. Ты должен отпустить то, что держит тебя здесь. Ты попадешь в _Ад_ только если ты болен, только если не можешь подняться выше. Как бы, если бы ты все еще думал, что жив. Или если бы ты был действительно ужасным человеком, как Гитлер, например,» Эдуардо задумался на мгновение.

Марк посмотрел на надгробие Эдуардо.

«Вардо,» сказал он мягко. «Я убил тебя.»

 

«Нет, не убивал,» сказал Эдуардо раздраженно. «Марк, я даже не _знал_ , что ты..что ты умер, когда грузовик врезался в меня. Я ехал на встречу с инвесторами; это случилось, даже если бы ты был все еще жив, _это не твоя вина_.”

«Это моя вина,» сказал Марк. «Я устроил встречу, я заставил Криса умолять тебя приехать, я _умолял_ Криса приехать – »

«Ты сказал мне ехать ночью, во время дождя?» спросил Эдуардо. «Ты сказал тому водителю грузовика напиться и врезаться в меня?»

«Если бы – »

«Если бы _что_ , Марк? Мы можем оставаться здесь вечно.» Рот Эдуардо дернулся. «Не то,чтобы у нас не было времени, но мы можем продолжать этот спор _в другом месте_.»

Марк бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

«Ты так говоришь, будто мы отправимся в одно место,» пробормотал он. Когда Эдуардо открыл рот, он добавил, «Даже за чертой, там у каждого свой рай, да? Хотя бы это они объяснили.» Эдуардо моргнул.

«Марк,» сказал он мягко, подавшись вперед и схватив Марка за руку. Марк вздрогнул; это было впервые, чтоб до него кто-то дотронулся – ну или хотя бы до _мысли_ о нем – с тех пор как он умер. «Марк, я умер больше недели назад. Почему ты думаешь я все еще здесь?»

Марк пожал плечами. «Они прислали тебя назад?» предположил он. «Чтобы забрать меня,» он уточнил.

«Нет, Марк,» прошептал он, слега подавшись вперед. «Я тоже не могу двигаться дальше.»

«Почему нет?» на автомате спросил Марк.

«Ты все еще здесь,» сказал он.

«Вардо,» сказал Марк, думая о сотнях вещей, которые он может сейчас сказать, «Почему?»

«Я не собирался оставлять тебя позади,» сказал Эдуардо.

«Лучше бы оставил,» сказал Марк. Он вспомнил похороны Эдуардо. «Это было бы…поэтично.»

Эдуардо засмеялся с небольшой долью горечи. «Ты тоже не оставил меня в этот раз,» подчеркнул он.

«Я знал, что ты мертв,» сказал быстро Марк. «По логике вещей, ты должен был уже быть за гранью. Тебя не за чем было здесь ждать. Я просто…боялся,» проговорил он натянуто, ненавидя, что нужно признавать какую-то свою слабость, даже страх перед Адом.

«Марк, ты знаешь, что в этом нет никакого смысла,» подчеркнул Эдуардо. «Ты мог пойти дальше, но ты этого не сделал.» Эдуардо закатил глаза и посмотрел на него взглядом, который говорил _ты сознательно несешь ерунду_. «И ты не знал, что я мертв _минимум_ первые сутки.»

«Возможно я остался ради Фэйсбука,» подчеркнул он.

«Ты остался ради Фэйсбука?» спросил Эдуардо.

Марк смотрел прямо на губы Эдуардо. «Нет,» сказал он.

Эдуардо поцеловал его.

Кроме того, что _Эдуардо целует его_ и Марк на мгновение отключается от всего мира, их поцелуй вполне нормальный, происходит что-то нереальное, и Марк понимает, что этот мягкий шепот был на самом деле мыслями Эдуардо.

Он мог слышать _мысли_ Эдуардо.

«Пойдем со мной,» сказал он, отстранившись и обхватив лицо Марка ладонями.

«Почему ты не ненавидишь меня?» сказал внезапно Марк. «В этом нет никакого смысла.»

Эдуардо засмеялся. “Я до сих пор злюсь,» сказал он. «Немножко.» Он улыбнулся. «Когда умираешь, все предстает немного в другом свете, не находишь?»

Марк покачал головой. «Я все равно не понимаю,» сказал он, запуская руку в волосы Эдуардо. Эдуардо вздохнул.

«Я люблю тебя намного больше, чем смог бы когда-либо ненавидеть,» сказал ему Эдуардо. «У нас есть целая вечность, чтобы спорить о деталях и судебном разбирательстве, о Шоне и всем остальном. Но только если _ты пойдешь со мной_.»

«Вместе,» повторил Марк просто чтобы убедится.

«Да,» подтвердил Эдуардо.

«Я люблю тебя,» сказал Марк. «Тоже, я имею ввиду,» добавил он. «Я тоже тебя люблю.»

«Марк,» говорит Эдуардо и улыбается так открыто и беспечно, так как он не улыбался со времен Гарварда, с _Мне нужен алгоритм_.

«Пошли,» сказал Эдуардо, и Марк наконец-то кивнул. «Может быть,» сказал он исчезая, «в следующий раз у нас получится лучше.» 

«Может быть,» сказал Марк слабым голосом, и их не стало, свежая земля на могилах осталась нетронута.

При входе на кладбище, Крис облегченно вздохнул и повернулся к Дастину.

«Они ушли,» сказал Крис.

«У них все будет в порядке?» спросил Дастин.

«Знаешь что, Дастин,» ответил Крис. «Думаю, да.»

\--

Было первое сентября и Эндрю опаздывал.

Он ворвался в комнату, в которой они должны были делать первую прочитку сценария, надеясь последней надеждой, что ему все- таки удастся получить роль. В комнате был большой стол, окружен стульями, множеством персонала по кастингу, и его агентом, которая раздраженно смотрела на него, когда он с грохотом влетел в комнату.

Один из сидящих за столом, парень в очках с очаровательными кудряшками, поднял голову. 

Эндрю моргнул.

«Привет,» сказал он задыхаясь не только от бега.

«Привет,» сказал парень. «Меня зовут Джесси.»

«Эндрю,» ответил Эндрю.

Джесси улыбнулся.


End file.
